Altix
by Half-Blood-Joker
Summary: Altix zit al een poosje bij The Organization, en vandaag is het tijd om eens een missie te gaan doen! Samen met Vexen gaat ze naar Beast's Castle, maar is de coolheid van Altix niet te veel voor deze geschifte wetenschapper? Lees hier hoe iedereen hem totaal flipt. Fanficje van Kingdom Hearts, het gaat vooral over Organization XIII. Karakters: Axel, Larxene, Vexen en OC.


Het eerste wat ze zich kon herinneren waren twee oranje ogen die haar vaag bekend voor kwamen. Wie ze was of waar ze was, dat wist ze niet. Ze wist alleen dat er twee oranje ogen voor haar waren, en ze keek ernaar. Daarna realiseerde ze zich dat de ogen ook naar háár keken. Ze kreeg langzaam maar zeker meer informatie binnen. Er verscheen een grijnzend gezicht waar de ogen inzaten. Het was een persoon. Een schaduw liep over zijn gezicht, veroorzaakt door de capouchon die zijn haren bedekte. Ze bleef kijken naar deze persoon. Wie was het? Zag hij haar? Waarom?  
"Je bent aan het rondzwerven. Ik kan je iets aanbieden... Een doel in je leven. Wil je een doel hebben in je leven?" sprak hij.  
Het duurde even voordat het eindelijk tot haar doordrong wat hij zei. Ze hoefde hier niet zo lang over na te denken en knikte. De persoon bewoog met zijn hand en er verscheen een grote X voor haar. Ze keek er even naar. Toen zag ze de andere letters eromheen.

"Altix," las ze hardop.  
"Juist," reageerde de persoon. "Dat is jouw naam, Altix."  
Ze keek even naar de grond terwijl ze haar naam een keer herhaalde en keek toen de persoon voor haar weer aan.  
"En jij?"  
De persoon glimlachte. Altix wist niet of het een vriendelijke lach was, maar het was een lach.  
"Mijn naam is Xemnas. Nummer 1. Jij bent nummer... 15. Altix XV. Onthoud dat goed."  
"Xemnas nummer 1... Altix XV..." herhaalde ze.  
De persoon knikte en daar stopte haar herinneringen weer.

Zeven dagen later begon ze het leven als deel van The Organization pas een beetje te begrijpen.  
"Ik ben niemand," zei Altix terwijl ze op haar kamer zat. Ze keek uit het raam. "Ik ben Nobody. Maar waarom?"  
Altix was een snelle leerling. Ze onthield de namen van de leden best goed. Woorden en regels zoog haar geheugen op als een spons. In de Round Room had zij altijd de laagste stoel, maar dat maakte haar niet zo veel uit. Morgen zou ze les krijgen. Van wie wist ze niet. Altix bleef nog even naar het grote hart in de lucht kijken en toen ging ze slapen.

_Gefluister._

_Een bekende geur die haar neus binnendrong._

_Een heerlijke geur._

_"AltiX!"_

_"X"_

_"Een doel.."_

_Een bekende stem._

_"XEMNAS."_

_"X"_

Altix schrok wakker en vloog overeind. Er stond iemand in haar deuropening.

"Waarom slaap jij zo lang? Ik wacht nu al weet ik veel hoe lang op je in de Grey Area. Heb je hypersomnie of zo?"

"Hyper- wat?" mompelde Altix. Ze ging overeind zitten en wreef in haar ogen om beter te kunnen zien wie er in de deuropening stond.

"Laat maar," zei de persoon zuchtend. "Daar is jouw brein nog veel en veel te klein voor. Hoe dan ook, vandaag ben je met mij ingedeeld. Ik veronderstel dat je meegaat, Altix."

Altix hield haar handen weg bij haar ogen en keek naar de persoon in de deuropening. Het was een man met felgroene ogen en lang, blond haar. Hij zag er een beetje ziek uit.. Zoals hij er altijd uit zag.

"Goedemorgen," mompelde ze. "Vexen."

De gozer keek haar opgewekt aan. "Jij hebt mijn naam onthouden? Hoe is dat mogelijk? Je bent nog maar zeven dagen bij The Organization!"

"Oh, ik heb zo mijn goede punten," reageerde ze mompelend. Ze stond op. "We gaan naar Beast's Castle, hè?"

Vexen keek nu een beetje verbaasd. Voor iemand die nog maar net nieuw was bij The Organization en nu al complete zinnen kon uitspreken.. Dat was werkelijk iets nieuws voor hem!

"Uh, ja, dat klopt." Hij schraapte zijn keel. "Vandaag ga ik je leren hoe je moet deduceren."

"Je bedoelt afleiden."

"J- WAT..?"

Hij keek haar met de meest verbaasde blik aan omdat hij niet had verwacht dat zij zou weten wat 'deduceren' betekende. Altix glimlachte om zijn reactie.

"Afleiden! Deduceren! Naar een persoon, voorwerp of omgeving kijken en analyseren wat je ziet! Da's wel goed toch, Vexen?"

Vexen staarde haar nog even aan.

"Hoe weet je.."

"Hoe ik dat weet? Nou, jij praat er vaak genoeg over, meneer de wetenschapper. Nou goed, naar Beast's Castle dan maar!"

"Jij..."

"Ik! YOOO!"

Vexen rende gillend de kamer uit. Nog nooit had iemand hem gedist. En nu...

OPEENS.

Altix lachte zo hard dat ze moest janken en ze liep haar kamer uit.

"SAÏX," hoorde ze iemand janken. "HET HEEFT GEEN NUT OM MET HAAR MEE TE GAAN WANT ZE WEET ALLES AL."

"Hou je stinkbek voor je, Vexen!"

Er klonk een klap en wat gekerm.

"NOUUUUUU!"

Altix kwam de kamer binnen en Vexen lag kermend op de grond terwijl Saïx hem vol afschuw aankeek.

"Wat is hier aan de hand?" vroeg Altix grijnzend.

"Geen probleem in ieder geval," reageerde Saïx. "Toch Vexen?"

"NEE HOOR!" riep Vexen terwijl hij opstond. "NOOIT!"

Hij keek Saïx woedend aan en strompelde toen naar Altix.

"Gaan we nou nog of niet?" vroeg ze hem.

"Ja, tuurlijk."

Ze teleporteerden weg.

"Zo dus dit is Beast's Castle," zei Altix opgewekt.

"Ja, dat weet iedereen," reageerde Vexen.

"Hou toch je stinkbek, Vexen."

"Maar- OH! HOE DURF JE!"

"Ik durf."

"NOONONONONONONO"

Opeens verscheen Axel.

"Wtf zijn jullie aan het doen?"

Vexen keek boos op. "AXEL WAT DOE JIJ HIER GA TERUG NAAR HET KASTEEL DAT ER NOOIT WAS OF IK VERTEL HET AAN SAÏX!"

"Tuurlijk Vex. Saïx is de fucking persoon die me gestuurd heeft."

"WAT?!"

"Ja, je hoorde me. Saïx zei dat je dom aan het doen was."

"Maar-"

"Dus ga je nou nog chill doen of niet? Anders ga ik wel met Altix."

"Haha, chill," lachte Altix sarcastisch.

"Ik- NEE! Ik laat jou niet mijn baan innemen, idioot! Ik kan dit makkelijk aan," antwoordde Vexen. "En trouwens, het is goed dat er eindelijk een slim persoon in de organisatie zit! In tegenstelling tot jou, Axel! HAHA! Dus, focus jezelf maar op je eigen missie, ik regel dit echt totáál. Ik heb alles onder controle. Nog nooit heb ik iets zó onder controle gehad-"

"Oké, waar is Altix dan?"

"Nou die is- WAAAAT?!"

Vexen keek als een razende om zich heen. Altix was verdwenen.

"ALTIX KOM ONMIDDELLIJK TERUG IK BEVEEL JE TERUG TE KOMEN STOMME IDIOOT DIE JE BENT IK ZAL JE!"

"Ik zie dat je alles onder controle hebt," zuchtte Axel. "Nou, ik zie later, wetenschapper."

Axel verdween. Vexen liep snel naar de grote voortuin van Beast's Castle.

"ALTIX!"

"Ja?"

Vexen draaide zich om en schrok zich tepletter.

"AAAH! WAAR WAS JE IN GODSNAAM?!"

"Aan het deduceren."

"NIET!"

"Uh, jawel."

"BEWIJS HET!"

"Nou," begon Altix. "Daar zie ik een paar voetafdrukken in de sneeuw. Het zijn voetafdrukken van een wezen dat echt totaal niet menselijk is. De voetstappen zien er namelijk erg dierlijk uit, ik kan me alleen maar voorstellen dat het een soort van monster moet zijn geweest. Een eindje verderop zag ik krassen van klauwen in de muur, de krassen waren zeer diep dus dit betekent dat dit monster een immense kracht bezit, wat betekent dat hij aan het vechten was. Maar dat hoeft het niet per sé te betekenen, aangezien hij ook gewoon geschift of hondsdol kan zijn. Ik heb goed gededuceerd en ben er dus achtergekomen dat dit niet het geval is, aangezien daar Heartless hebben gestaan, namelijk Bad Dog-Heartless. Dat zie je aan het speeksel en de kleine voetafdrukken. Het monster en de Bad Dogs hadden blijkbaar een gevecht, maar het monster versloeg ze zonder enige moeite. Daar zie je dat de pootafdrukken naar de grotere pootafdrukken afgaan en meteen verdwijnen. Dit betekent dus dat het monster ze in één klap vermoord heeft, wat betekent dat hij zelf geen Heartless is en dus ook goed is als hij de Heartless doodt. Deduceer dit en je weet dat hij zelfs de personen in dit kasteel zou moeten helpen en last heeft van de Heartless, misschien werkt hij wel voor zijn meester, maar aangezien dit kasteel Beast's Castle heet en de pootafdrukken die van een monster, of zal ik zeggen, een béést zijn, is de meester van dit kasteel dus zelf naar buiten gekomen om de Heartless te verjagen, wat betekent dat hij binnenin het kasteel bizarre dingen heeft die hij wil beschermen, misschien personen, misschien voorwerpen, kijk maar die kant op, daar zie je voetafdrukken van schoenen en daarnaast vogelvoer op de grond. Dit betekent dat daar iemand stond die vogelvoer strooide, hoogstwaarschijnlijk een vrouw, als ik naar de schoenen kijk, en het is ook meer waarschijnlijk dat een vrouw broodkruimels strooit, en dus misschien is zij wel degene die het beest wil beschermen. Wordt ze gevangen gehouden? Misschien. Kijk naar die mooie poort waar we toen net doorheen zijn gegaan, wat een mooie, grote, dichte poort, vind je niet? Ze wordt vastgehouden maar heeft zelf veel vrijheid omdat ze gewoon in de voortuin vogelvoer mag strooien, en ze heeft nooit geprobeerd door de poort te ontsnappen. Dus wie weet, de mensen of dieren of anderen in dit kasteel zijn dus goed, maar hebben wel een hart. Dat was het."

Ze keek naar Vexen, maar hij lag op de grond te slapen.

"Uh, Vexen?"

Geen antwoord.

"VEXEN!"

"AAAAAH!"

Vexen vloog overeind en pakte zijn schild tevoorschijn. Geschift keek hij in het rond, en toen zag hij Altix droog staan kijken. Snel raapte hij zich bij elkaar en liet zijn schild weer verdwijnen in de ijskristallen.

"Ahem, eh, goed werk, Altix. En toch betwijfel ik of je ooit zo geweldig zal worden als ik..." zei hij verwaand.

"Ik wíl niet eens zo geweldig worden als jij," mopperde Altix.

"Hoe durf je? Jij bent nummer 15!"

"En jij bent nummer 4."

"JA!"

Even staarden ze elkaar enorm kwaad aan en toen verscheen er een irritant schepsel voor hun neus.

"LARXENE!" riepen Altix en Vexen tegelijk uit.

Larxene maakte een verwaande beweging.

"Ja, hallo losers. Saïx heeft me gestuurd. Jullie moeten kappen met dat kinderachtige gedrag."

"KINDERACHTIG?!"

Altix pakte haar zwaard tevoorschijn en Vexen zijn schild.

"Zeg dat nog eens, hoe durf je!" riep Altix uit.

"Ugh. Denk maar niet dat jullie míj aankunnen," antwoordde Larxene terwijl ze haar armen over elkaar deed.

"Larxene! Ik beveel je onmiddellijk weg te gaan!" schreeuwde Vexen kwaad.

"En ik beveel dat ook!" riep Altix er door heen.

"Hm, ik heb het bevel van Saïx gekregen," zei Larxene koppig.

"En ik heb een hogere rang in deze organisatie dan Saïx ooit van zou kunnen dromen!" reageerde Vexen.

"Oh," begon Larxene. "Zal ik aan hem vertellen dat je zó over hem praat?"

"Larxene jij heks!" riep Altix hysterisch.

Ze rende op haar af en haalde uit met haar zwaard. Larxene richtte haar hand op haar en er schoot een bliksemstraal door haar lichaam heen. Altix viel gebakken op de grond.

"Oh!" riep Vexen boos. "Dat mag niet!"

Hij knipte in zijn vingers en Larxene's voeten veranderden in ijs.

"Hé!" zei Larxene boos en ze wilde weer een bliksemaanval doen.

"Tut tut! Dat zou ik niet doen als ik jou was! Ijs blijft een vorm van water, ja?"

Larxene schrok en bleef staan.

Snel rende Vexen naar Altix die nog steeds gebakken door de elekriciteit op de grond lag.

"Altix! Gaat het?!"

"Nee. Ik ben dood."

"NEEEEEEEEE!"

Vexen jankte hysterisch.

"De enige persoon in de organisatie die een beetje slim was... DOOD!"

"Vexen."

"JA?"

"Bedankt."

"Graag gedaan."

Hij stond op en grinnikte.

"Kom, we kunnen TNK."

"TNK?"

"Terug Naar Kasteel."

"Eindelijk!"

Altix sprong op en volgde Vexen naar de donkere portaal.

"Hé!" schreeuwde Larxene kwaad. "Ik eis dat jullie nu terugkomen! Haal me hieruit!"

"Zeg Vexen," zei Altix. "Voor een harteloos persoon heb je nog best veel emoties."

"Dat klopt."

"Cool."

"Jep."

"HAAL ME HIERUUUUIT!" jankte Larxene, maar niemand reageerde.

Vexen en Altix gingen TNK.


End file.
